I'm Dirty Chatroom
by PrincessSarah13
Summary: Sapphire, Mat and Layton meet the people who supposedly created them. It's better then the summary. Please R&R! subscribe too! :


**A/N: Hi, this story is about me and my two friends meet the characters we created. **

**Layton and Ashley belong to DarkeAngelle**

**Mat and Cari belong to batouttahell**

**Sarah and Sapphire belong to me. Please subscribe this will be a daily thing... here is the first chapter. : )**

**You have entered I'm Dirty chat room. Keep all your dirty talk in here please.**

Ashley: *doesn't know why I'm in here*

Layton: heyyyyyyyyyyy ;D

Sarah: hi!

Sapphire: hello world

Cari: ...why'd you tell us to come here?

Mat: Layton: stop being so flirty! Why are we on here anyway?

Sarah: because it's amusing

Sapphire: ...

Cari: there's barely anyone here though

Mat: ...

Ashley: mkay...

Layton: technically it's not cheating! And because I'm bored.

Sarah: ik D: 

Sapphire: I have to agree with Layton.. D:

Mat: so, you told me to come on here and help you almost cheat? We could be doing something much more fun

Cari: what now?

Sarah: Ashley Cari: guys don't those names sound familiar?

Mat: cari: I have no idea

Cari: kinda...

Mat: wtf?

Sarah: they ring a bell 

Sapphire: huh?

Cari: Sarah: ...yes they do.

Mat: ...creepers

Ashley: yeah... 

Layton: MAT! WE'RE FAMOUS!

Mat: Layton! So they recognize our first names? What does that matter?

Cari: personality-wise too...

Mat: O_o

Cari: o_O

Mat: ...

Layton: because our first names are famous. Duh.

Ashley: yeah... _ 

Layton: SEEE?

Sarah: O_o

Sapphire: well of course I'm famous

Ashley: ...I'm not convinced yet. 

Layton: YEAH, BE SCARED! :D

Sarah: …. Aren't they them?

Cari: …. Metavitae Rilun?

Sarah: Sapphire Aqua Redrose?

Sapphire: yes…..?

Mat: are you a hunter?

Cari: …..am I sleeping?

Mat: Layton, we need to go!

Ashley: …..0_o

Layton: WE'RE SO FAMOUS WE HAVE STALKERS!

Ashley: Layton Elias…..?

Layton: …WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?

Cari: I'M A PERSON!

Mat: well no shit, Sherlock

Cari: actually, seeing as you know demons, that maybe not be so obvious…

Sapphire: Who are you?

Mat: Layton: I'm scared of them!

Cari: mat: I'm so, so sorry. T_T

Sarah: I created you Sapphire

Layton: yeah... they even know about demons 0_o

Ashley: I know we know. I created them. 

Layton: ...MOTHER?

Mat: cari: for what?

Mat: WHAT?

Cari: Ashley! You create worlds with your writing! D:

Sapphire: WHAT THE FUCK?

Mat: ...are you expecting me to believe this?

Ashley: definitely not your mom... well... kinda _ 

Layton: what do you mean by "kinda"? 

Ashley: I created you but... I didn't think you were actually real 0_o 

Layton: we're in a chat with pothead stalkers...

Sarah: oh my god.. How did u do that Ashley?

Cari: mat: you're giving birth to a demon child, what more proof do you need that things aren't normal?

Ashley: I DUNNO! D:

Layton: WHAT are you talking about?

Layton: ..

Mat: I'm pretty sure I was created normally. You can ask my parents if you want,

Sapphire:... mat Layton I think we should leave

Cari: ...I'd rather not

Mat: WE NEED TO KNOW, SAPHIRE!

Ashley: yeah and Layton... sorry about making your life kinda horrible...  
>Layton: nonononono, mat's not having a demon kid. Ever. Not gonna happen.<p>

Layton: ...sorry? 

Ashley: for killing talin, and May, and all those other demons... 

Layton: you did WHAT?

Mat: cari: no I'm not. 

Cari: mat: oh you will

Sapphire: mat it's 2 Ps! But it's strange and freaky and it could b my ex who tried 2 kill me.. But I do wanna no kinda

Mat: 2 what?

Sapphire: 2 ps in my name

Mat: that was to sapphire

Mat: oh sorry

Sarah: oh and sorry sapphire about making you have all those breakups.. And with Jacob and then Daniel and cam.. I feel rly bad

Sapphire: its okay, I was just letting you know.

Cari: and, mat, sorry about the whole...hunters after you thing. And the death penalty. And making you a masochist. And get raped...multiple times...

Ashley: yeah, you will, mat _ 

Layton: no. he's. Not. DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!

Mat: WHAT?

Sapphire: how did u no bout cam?

Ashley: yeah, I'm sorry about the rape too mat D: 

Layton: RAPE?

Mat: Layton: how do they know this?

Ashley: yeah... _ 

Layton: you RAPED him! BOTH OF YOU?

Cari: not personally..

Layton: I DUNNO BUT THEY'RE DEAD!

Ashley: no, not us! Other people... D:

Sarah: because I created you so I know about you. Duh! 

Sapphire: wow.. You kinda act like me

Sarah: they didn't rape him!

Cari: Layton: we wrote it. Well Ashley did. And it happened. So it could be our fault...

Mat: you guys are insane, aren't you?

Cari: mat: or psychic.

Ashley: yeah we are mat... D: 

Layton: ...

Cari: I'm sorry T_T

Mat: so which of you created me? Supposedly?

Cari: me...

Mat: you're sick.

Cari: T_T I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Mat: cari: how old are you?

Sarah: CARI IS NOT SICK! D:

Cari: mat: ...almost 15.

Mat: cari: *facepalm* AND YOU WROTE ALL THAT?

Mat: Sarah: ...oh really?

Sapphire: ... I feel like I should be mad at you but I'm not.. Anyway age? 

Sarah: 13

Layton: I didn't think anyone could be sicker than me... 

Ashley: you'd be surprised 0_o

Sarah: mat really even tho it is hard 2 believe

Cari: well, Ashley wrote the rape and you and Layton stuff... I just helped brainstorm ideas. And I wrote your childhood, and up until you met Layton.

Sapphire: A 13 YEAR OLD CREATED ME? *dies*

Mat: I hate you. Although thank you to whoever gave me Layton!

Sarah: :o

Cari: mat: see? You like the masochism I gave you!

Layton: yeah, that was nice cari. ;D

Mat: cari: you're too young to know this!

Ashley: Layton, do you like your sadism and, erm... weaponry? 

Layton: yes I do.

Ashley: Layton: you're welcome?

Cari: mat: you were a masochist before you were my age!

Sarah: cari isn't tht young. I'm younger and I know as much as her.. So...

Mat: cari: no I wasn't!

Mat: ...you people.

Layton: Ashley? How old are you? 

Ashley: almost 18... 

Layton: that's understandable.

Sarah: is sapphire rly dead?

Cari: ...and you /do/ end up having a baby...heh. Layton'll like he

Sarah: brb

Layton: ...I will?

Ashley: yep. You'll be so proud! xD

Ashley: k Sarah

Cari: I gotta go too...

Mat: and I won't?

Sarah: noo! Bye

Ashley: she doesn't take after you in...Certain areas

Sapphire: *alive* bye : (

Ashley: bye! 

Layton: certain areas?

Ashley: her... preferences _ 

Layton: ...she's straight?

Ashley: ...kinda. 

Layton: WELL SHIT. D:

Sarah: back 

Sapphire: I'm okay if anyone wanted to know

Sarah: thats good sapphire

Sarah: whos kinda straight?. Huh?

Ashley: welcome back! Hi sapphire! :L 

Layton: MAKE MY DAUGHTER A HOT LESBIAN WITH A HOT GIRLFRIEND! NOW! 

Ashley: ... 0_o

Cari: I'm back! 

Mat: ...why do you want our daughter to be a hot lesbian?

Cari: Layton: well, she /is/ a sadist, if that makes you feel any better.

Sapphire: Ashley thanks! Layton ummmmmmmmm why? 

Sarah: Ashley thanks! Ummm

Ashley: welcome back! 

Layton: because then she'll bring home hot chicks. ;D SHE IS?

Layton: HOT MASOCHISTIC CHICKS!

Mat: noo! I don't want competition from my daughter's girlfriend!

Cari: ...it's not like it was my idea or anything...

Mat: cari: -_-

Ashley: ... xD 

Layton: not competition. entertainment!

Mat: what?

Sapphire: they r moving out b4 they hav this kid right?

Sarah: XD

Cari: they aren't living in your house in this reality so why does it matter?

Cari: although you may end up seeing mat naked...

Cari: we're not sure

Mat: ...why?

Cari: you have issues when you first change into an immortal...

Mat: wait what? O_o

Ashley: yeah... _  
>Layton: please can I move out?<p>

Cari: …nevermind

Sapphire: ohh... never mind then... I kinda wanna c a baby demon.. so cute! idc ive alrdy seen it

Layton: whoa whoa whoa, mat turns immortal? 

Ashley: yeah...

Sarah: wow

Sarah: how does he turn immortal

Mat: Layton: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY ENTERTAINMENT?

Cari: it's a secret.

Layton: ENTERTAINMENT! tell me, I deserve to know.

**And that is the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading. Subscribe to get updates for the next chapter : ) **

**I DO NOT OWN Layton, Mat, Cari or Ashley. I only own Sarah and Sapphire. **

**Fan-Fiction from Happy Birthday and a RP.**

**Go thank; DarkeAngelle and batouttahell for helping. **


End file.
